


Expectations

by rosegazing



Category: Christabel - Samuel Taylor Coleridge
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegazing/pseuds/rosegazing
Summary: Geraldine is expected to marry her highschool sweetheart, but Christabel comes into her world the morning of the wedding.(A modern reimagining of the first section of Samuel Taylor Coleridge's 'Christabel')
Relationships: Christabel/Geraldine
Kudos: 1





	Expectations

In the hours after dawn, the twittering of guests slowly grew in the garden. Every colour and shade could be seen from the tea roses to the men’s ties. All except for white. The white, instead, should have been found in one of the many guest rooms.

  
On this bright, but quite cold day, the lovely Christabel walked the gardens of her estate, observing the wedding set up. The lady, young and unexperienced in love, pined for her own wedding and took notes of her favourite parts of each celebration she hosted. The current cool spring weather lent itself to more modest dress and the light grey clouds muted the sun; Christabel was sure the photographer would be pleased with that. Content with the behaviour of the burly young men and fretting middle-aged women setting up the reception, Christabel drifted away into the thick and unobtrusive forest further away from the house.

She did not pay attention to time or sound as she floated through the forest, humming various songs she considered perfect for a first dance. A heavy sob distracted her, daring her to look beyond her path. She found, behind a towering oak tree, the white that she did not know was even lost. A woman, with curls that had barely begun to fall, was sitting between the exposed roots. She wept with an elegance that Christabel admired.

“You’re the bride, aren’t you? Geraldine? Why are you here?” Christabel asked.

She sobbed once more. “Please, I don’t want to go back, can you help me?” Every few words were interrupted by a sniffle or two. “I’m just over him. He doesn’t even know me, not properly, he hasn’t even paid real attention to me since we graduated!” Her voice grew louder and louder as redness spread through her face.

Christabel held back a chuckle and instead tried to comfort the distressed woman. “Are you sure this isn’t just nerves? I’ve seen plenty of almost-brides run off over the years!”

Geraldine rose to her feet, revealing the dirt stains and small twigs that now adorned the back of her dress, and huffed, “Yes, that must be it, just nerves, not two adamant families and an arse of a fiancé!”

“Look, I… I shouldn’t have said that. Would you like to come inside? Have something to drink?” Christabel turned away to gesture towards the house, and missed the odd, almost playful look that passed across Geraldine’s face.

\----

The young women sat closely on the lounge, with a wildflower liqueur flowing freely between the two. Geraldine was given the chance to fume about her family and Christabel grew comfortable around her as they opened up bottles and their hearts.

Christabel, suddenly finding it hard to contain her emotions, uncovered the repressed anger she felt over her mother’s death and subsequent lack of guidance as she grew.

Geraldine responded to Christabel’s woes in barely a whisper. “You don’t need to worry over your mother now, I’m here for you.” She caressed Christabel’s cheek. “How about I help you now?”

Christabel pulled back with a furrowed brow as Geraldine stood from the lounge. She poured each of them another drink before reaching behind her to unzip her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wanted the idea of the 'white' to last throughout the entire thing, but I suppose that didn't end up happening. I might come back to this at a later time and have another go.


End file.
